powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Physical Augmentation
The ability to enhance the physical condition of oneself or others. Sub-power of Body Modification. Variation of Augmentation. Opposite to Physical Negation. Capabilities The user can enhance the physical capabilities of themselves or others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. Users cannot steal or give power, only enhance the ones their targets already have. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Body Variations * Bodily Aspect Enhancement * Brain Augmentation * Defense Augmentation * Muscle Mass Enhancement * Physical Attribute Augmentation * Regeneration Augmentation * Sense Augmentation * Speed Augmentation * Strength Augmentation Associations *Augmentation *Body Manipulation *Body Modification *Enhancement Calling *Limitation Transcendence *Limiter Removal *Quality Enhancement *Support Powers *Transformation Limitations *Amplified abilities may get to the point that their user harms themselves. *Target effects usually fade over time. *Usually the target has to be in contact/range of whatever method used to be augmented. Known Users Known Objects *Incursio (Akame ga Kill!) *Potis Altiare (Ben 10) *Power Perfume (Fairy Tail) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) *Zangetsu (Bleach) via Bankai *Hozukimaru (Bleach) via Bankai *Sapphire Dragon Fly (Xiaolin Chronicles); via energy *Omnitrix (Ben 10 Reboot) *Zoan-Type Devil Fruits (One Piece) *Power Gem (Marvel Comics) *The Hercules Method (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Gallery Incursio.png|Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) wearing his armor, Incursio, which enhances the physical capabilities of the one who's clad by it. GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png|Using the Kaio-ken, Son Goku (Dragon Ball) can augment his physical strength, speed, and senses up to 20x their natural limit. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) enhances the strength of the bearer to the point of overpowering vampires, shrugging out of an angel's hold, and even beat an angel bloody, and easily lift a Knight of Hell into the air. It also enhances the healing rate, allowing instantaneous healing. Critical Over.png|Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai) augments his physical power to it's absolute limits when he activates his ability Critical Over until his magic power runs out. Akane-anime.png|Using her Gravity Core power, Akane Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can enhance her own strength and speed. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) enhances his physical prowess with life-force. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|Vizards (Bleach) increase their physical capabilities through hollowfication. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) vastly augments his physical power via complete hollowfication. Koneko_kicking_Cerberus.jpg|Rook Devil like Koneko (Highschool DxD) gain increased physical power via their Evil Piece. Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) uses Ittou Rasetsu, a more powerful version of Ittou Shura which augment his physical power by a hundred-fold. All_Might_Hero_Form_Full_Body.png|As the No.1 Pro Hero and the 'Symbol of Peace', All Might (My Hero Academia) can enhance his body to immense levels through his quirk, One for All. One For All Full Cowl.gif|Through the technique of 'One For All Full Cowl', Izuku (My Hero Academia) gains enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. Power Perfume.gif|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) used his Power Perfume to vastly enhanced his physical prowess. The Hercules Method by Cain.jpg|The Hercules Method (The Luther Strode series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Augmentation Category:Common Powers